


ruh roh raggy

by impey



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Other, but i haven’t posted on here, dickroy if u squint, like really squint, originally written as a prompt for one of my blogs, so i figured why not?, thjs is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impey/pseuds/impey
Summary: “trust bruce’s info,” they said, “it’ll be fun,” they said





	ruh roh raggy

“Arsenal, status update.”

 

Dick sat crouched atop one of Gotham’s signature Gargoyles, both he and its eyes trained on the abandoned building below. Early that night, Bruce had called Dick in on a possible trafficking bust in his area, and who was he to refuse kicking in some creeps’ teeth?

 

“One problem. Rooms are all empty, ‘Wing. There ain’t nothing here. They obviously left fast,” Roy’s voice crackled through the comm, agitation clear. He’d wanted this just as bad as Dick had. ‘Movie night can wait,’ he’d said, ‘besides, theaters in Gotham are overrated.’

 

Dick let out a growl of frustration. He and Roy had gotten there so quickly, so _how the hell did those bastards leave so fast?_ He stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and tried to think. He trusted tips from Bruce, because Bruce got his info from Oracle, but what if it had been wrong? What if they got they wrong warehouse-?

 

His thought process was cut off by Roy, sounding far more alarmed and out of breath than before.

 

“Dick, buddy, another problem- if you don’t run _right now_ , you’re gonna die. Place is rigged.”

 

Dick didn’t need any more warning than that, leaping backwards off the gargoyle and onto the rooftop behind it, booking it in whatever direction was away from the warehouse. The anxiety in his chest was calmed only when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Roy was safe.

 

No sooner than that did a boom resound throughout the night, the inky black of Gotham’s sky illuminating with reds and yellows. That’d be one hell of a property damage bill.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sleepy so sorry if there r any mistakes blegghh it be like that sometimes


End file.
